Homestuck Blogs
by Newmoon565
Summary: So this isn't really a story but a blog made from the view points of the characters of Homestuck.
1. Intro

Hi guys I am not really going to write a story, more like a blog for the characters of homestuck.

So if you have suggestion please tell me the subject you like me to talk about and a character out of the beta/alpha kids, and the post-scratch trolls.

An example would be:

Nepeta on homosexuality

(don't do this cause I already started on it)

Thank you! ^_^


	2. Nepeta on homosexuality

**Hey guys so this may be ooc but I hope you like it either way, thank you!**

Hi guys it Nepeta! So someone from earth ask me about my views on homosexuality so I did a lot research on it and it made me sad that people are against it. It makes me sad that they are judging about how people can love and then say that the god they believe in will hate them. Yeah, but I think you guys should know by now that according to my shipping that I support it! So that was kinda of short so I guess I will make my argument…

So one of the main thing that I hear is that "people who are homosexual can't have kids"; but there are heterosexual couples out there who can't have children, so why don't they, as you say "burn in hell" as well. That doesn't seem very fair. Also what about adoption, it could save the person life.

Okay number two "it's unnatural"… really? What's so wrong about loving someone and having them love you back for just being yourself? How did it start if it wasn't natural and you may not use Satan (I think that their name).

Next one, "same-sex marriage encourages homosexuality" nooo, if anything it encourages people to come out and be themselves.

"Homosexuals will raise more homosexual", so when you say that you basically say the heterosexual only raise heterosexual and if that is true then how did homosexuality even start then.

Okay, now number five, "it opens a door to crazy behavior" like what? Being transgender because, once again, I don't see a problem with that. Your being yourself and to have someone hate you for that, to me, makes me sad.

So the next one is "homosexuality is a mental illness" The APA ruled out that this is a mental illness, that's all that I really have to say there unless you want me the repeat myself.

"There is an up rate of diseases". If that may be true but that doesn't take away the fact the people who heterosexual are also add to this up rate. Girls who never females who had never had sex with females and males who had never had sex with males also have it and are spreading it their partner in that relationship. Also, according to scientists, HIV started in chimpanzees, so for those who said the HIV started with two males who've had sex you are not corrected.

I'm sorry I'm getting out of character, I'm just getting upset, ummm, yes, number eight, "letting homosexuals adopt is child abuse" no, no it is not, kids being adopted mean kids live be saved, kids being adopted mean less kids on the streets. And when you say that couple will rape that kid just because the couple is gay doesn't mean someone who is straight won't do the same thing. Saying it is wrong is in-fur-iating me. Raising a kid up with love that you wish you had as a child. So if here comes a time when homosexuals can't legally adopt a child, and you meet a kid or an adult who don't have parents, you make sure the tell them that they never had the love they hope they would because having two moms or two dads because "it's better to be loved by no one and go the heaven then being loved and going to hell" or if they were adopted by another family that is abusive because you are spending all you time and all your hate and people who love each other than on things that really matter, tell them that "it's better to be hated then to be loved"

… Oh gog, sorry I'm getting really upset. Um I think I should go now, so yeah, bye!

_arsenicCatnip out!_

_**I got my information from rose dirk, and education/aids-101/where-did-hiv-come-0**_

**Thanks for reading if you have any suggestions let me know! ^.^**

**~Vally**


End file.
